A Change in Times
by lamegay
Summary: Jenny is a GP and Vastra has a nasty habit of getting herself hurt. Modern AU, will be multi-chapter, ongoing
1. Chapter 1

Odd and impossible circumstances, she thought, seemed to have a bad habit of making themselves the norm. An example of such was lying on her sofa bleeding profusely from her right arm.

The cut wasn't terribly deep, just bleeding a lot.

As she tied a makeshift tourniquet above the wound she said, "you know emergency medicine isn't exactly my speciality."

In response she received a hiss. Really now she was acting like a child.

"I'm going to apply some antiseptic, this will hurt."

"Don't take your time just do it!" her impatient patient snapped, rather rudely she might add.

She offered her a towel to bite down on should she need it and began cleaning the cut. "I'm going to have to use glue and butterfly stitches," she said with a sigh, knowing full well Vastra would get frustrated with them and reopen it.

For the rest of the treatment they stayed in relative silence, there was an occasional noise of discomfort from Vastra and some muttering from Jenny but other than that, nothing.

"I would have liked to use proper stitches, but with you being, well, y'know," she gestured to all of her, "I can't."

When she didn't receive a response she continued talking. "How did you manage that anyway?" she asked making a vague sort of motion to her now-bandaged arm.

Both of them knew she wouldn't get an answer. "I thank you for your help-"

"Again," Jenny added, interrupting her.

"Yes, again. But I am leaving."

She tried to get up but felt her shoulder being pushed back down. "No," came Jenny's explanation, it was firm and had more authority than Vastra thought it should have.

"Excuse me?" Underneath the agitated tone Jenny thought she may have sounded a bit surprised, maybe offended too.

"The last time something like this happened you came back and you got infected, so no, you're not leaving until I'm satisfied you can take care of yourself."

Vastra looked, in a word, irate, in another, pissed. How dare she, she was being belittled and babied. She could take care of herself just fine she thought, not entirely unaware of the irony since she had just, quite consciously, come to this human's home to be taken care of.

"Look, I'll turn the heating up and everything, I'd just rather not be forced to deal with you if something worse was wrong." All of a sudden Jenny looked tired, she'd probably kept her up well past when she would have liked to sleep.

"I'm going to bed in a minute, you can stay there."

There was another period of silence. "If there's something you want just check the kitchen," she said mostly just to break it. Vastra grunted in response and looked like she was trying to make herself comfortable.

Vastra rolled her eyes and stared holes into the back of the, admittedly quite comfy, sofa. She waited for her host to leave before relaxing her sour expression. Said sour expression was plastered back on when she heard her footsteps coming towards her and a blanket being dropped on top of her.

"Goodnight," she heard her say before heading off, presumably, to her bed.

* * *

I really wish this was longer I usually make myself write minimum of 1000 words when I plan to write something multi-chapter and this is about half of that. It just felt like the right point to end this at, carrying on would have felt very forced and wouldn't read well.

Reviews are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm fine. I can leave."

"Are are you really this ungrateful? How many times have you come to me for help?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

"Of course it is- you've kept count haven't you."

She didn't answer.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and crossed her free arm. "You are the most ridiculous, insufferable, childish-" she was cut off by Vastra getting up.

"I haven't even changed your dressing." A sigh, it was much too early for this. "Come here, I've got to leave soon so let's do this quickly."

Silently she sat back down and allowed Jenny to treat her again.

"You heal really quickly, are all of you like this?"

"Everyone in my clutch healed relatively quickly, it was desirable."

"Hmm."

"Are you going to let me leave or do I have to stay until you return?"

"Don't act like I kept to here by force, we both know you could have left at any time last night, you stayed because I was right and it was in your best interests."

"That wasn't an answer."

"If you want to leave then leave, you're welcome to stay if you think you'll be better off here than at whatever dump you're living in at the moment."

"I resent that."

"Resent away."

"Why are you so intent on helping me?"

"Why do you always come to me for it if you don't want help?"

"I don't want your help I just happen to need it."

"You're acting like a brat and I'm leaving."

Jenny wanted to slam the door, or at least close it with some force, but it was early and she was mindful of her neighbors. She would rather not have a complaint come through her door again, the last one being about having guests at odd hours, not that it was any of their business.

Her days were usually long and tiresome, getting to the surgery at least half an hour before it opened (a task made particularly painful when kept up late by the arrival of a certain lizard in need of medical attention) wasn't her ideal way to start the day. Then having to make conversation with the other staff, none of whom she particularly disliked or anything she just hardly knew them and found their talks awkward and forced. Not to mention the number of people she had to see, London was a big and well-populated place after all. Most of her patients were people with chronic illnesses, diabetes, arthritis, and the like so she saw them regularly and most of them were very nice and appreciated her help be it writing up a prescription or giving them a referral but she had to admit that it got monotonous. Perhaps that was why she put up with Vastra. A big green break from the norm, her manners and gratitude could be improved though.

Honestly she didn't expect said green break from the norm to still be in her apartment by the time she returned but she was fairly certain that she would come back in a week or two with anything from a twisted ankle to a broken rib, the latter of which Vastra coped with far better than the former. She had to know she couldn't keep relying on Jenny forever, she had a life and what if she couldn't help? It was a real difficulty to get her hands on the supplies she kept tucked away under her bed and she thanked the stars she had a friend at the hospital willing to smuggle out a few things on the understanding that she wasn't getting herself involved in anything questionable in a court of law.

It wasn't until late at night, later than usual too, that she returned home take-out in hand. Take-out she nearly dropped when she saw Vastra in the kitchen taking great interest in her host's foodstuffs.

"Good evening," she said flatly whilst reading the back of a tin of beans.

"You're still here."

"I'm aware of that." She put the tin down on the countertop along with most of the rest of the contents of Jenny's kitchen cupboards. She could at least put them back where they belong she thought. "Why don't apes simply get their food fresh? It seems like more work than it's worth to prepare all of this. We preserved our food too," she began, referring to silurians, "but only seasonal foods, you seem to do it on a far larger scale."

"Right," she wasn't paying full attention and decided it would be better to just let her talk. "Before you go you can put all that back."

"Why do you have that? You have plenty here why waste your money?" Vastra gesturing to the bag in her hand.

She put the bag on what little space there was left on the countertop and dug through her drawers for some cutlery, apparently her guest had taken it upon herself to go through her (formerly) neat and well-arranged drawers too. "I didn't feel up to cooking," she answered "Just clean up and put everything back where you found it while I eat and I'll sort you out something after," she was too tired to sound anything but exasperated, funnily enough she didn't feel half as tired before she came in.

After a short while Vastra came into the living room and took the seat closest to the radiator which had been on all day, Jenny wasn't going to like the bill. "Thank you for offering but I don't require you to prepare me anything to eat, I appreciate the offer however."

"Why are you still here? I know I said you could stay but I didn't actually expect you to- I mean I would have got you something as well," she gestured to her almost-empty plate.

"I just told you I don't need anything to eat," she said almost harshly, apes had a habit of not listening. "I still need you to check my arm, as you said, I'd rather not be forced to return due to complications."

"You'll be forced to return anyway, you seem like get yourself in trouble a lot," she half-joked before taking her plate to be washed up, leaving Vastra pouting until she returned.

"What even is it you do to get yourself hurt like you do?" She removed the bandage and was careful to avoid touching her scales, she was used to them by now but had learnt that the less contact she had the less likely it was that'd she'd accidentally pull a scale and cause Vastra further discomfort.

"A few things," she answered honestly, bracing herself for any pain that might come as Jenny began removing her bandage.

"Vague," she said absently.

"Truth."

"Still vague."

"I could be in serious trouble for just letting you know about my existence, for both our safeties I can't go into any more detail."

"And how much trouble would you be in for regularly coming to the same human for medical attention without proof you can trust her?"

"You'd probably find yourself in more trouble, perhaps danger too, than I would."

"So you've willingly put me in harms way?" her tone was somewhat jovial and Vastra wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

She donned a sheepish expression. "When you put it like that it sounds worse."

"It is pretty bad."

"You could have turned me away at any time."

"You're big green and intimidating, I'm not sure turning you away would be the wisest decision." Her tone turned more serious, "Plus I'm a doctor, I can't just refuse to help someone."

Jenny finished redressing the injury that she was satisfied was healing well she stood and went to fetch the other woman's large hooded coat. When she returned she found Vastra messing with the gauze around her arm which earned her some admonishment. She passed her the coat and waited for her to finish zipping it up before leading her to the door.

"Thank you, for my arm and making me stay," she said sincerely.

"Any time, if there's something wrong you know where I am. And don't stay out too long it's cold out and I'd hate for me looking after you to go to waste."

Vastra laughed. "I'll be fine."

"I'll see you next time you break something."

* * *

Kind of feels a bit all over the place but whatever an updates an update and this one has been a very quick update.

Reviews are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny didn't see Vastra for some time since she had stayed on her sofa. A part of her was worried though she knew it was backwards thinking, Vastra came when something was wrong with her so she was probably fine. Still, with Vastra's track record, she felt antsy. Maybe she had finally taken her advice and was more careful.

Aside from Vastra Jenny's life, all in all, was very normal and always returned to being normal when she left only to be briefly interrupted again when she came back. At first both of them were less than amicable. Vastra would twitch and sniff and taste the air, Jenny had thought it was a nervous tic at first but soon learned that it was normal for her (though this was after she had snapped at her about it, from that point she made an effort not to and found stopping altogether to be very difficult and Jenny felt more than a little guilty).Vastra had made (hollow) threats to eat her more times than she could remember, and many times Jenny had become so frustrated she had to kick the silurian out as soon as she had done the bare-minimum of times Vastra would sit in complete silence, not even flinching. But, as would become more normal, they spoke to each other, Vastra found it enlightening and Jenny became a source of information as well as her doctor.

Vastra resented the fact that she so regularly turned to an ape for help she shouldn't have needed but eventually resigned herself to it. She doubted she would have suffered terribly had she not gone to Jenny most of the time, Torchwood would likely come to her aid, if worst came to worst she could seek out help from UNIT but she knew she would refuse to go crawling to them out of pride. The only time she was really concerned for her health was when she found herself slumped against Jenny's door bleeding profusely from a wound above her eye that had obscured her vision. Her head ached and stung and she had a mixture of her own and someone else's blood on her hands. She wasn't sure what happened but she was fairly certain she had won. Jenny had told her, much to her own embarrassment, that she had overreacted. After a while there wasn't even a scar. Jenny had handled the situation well if she remembered correctly, she set her down in a seat and cleaned her up, she even made her a drink. The ordeal shook her more than she would have liked, she had suffered far more serious injuries in the past and would likely suffer more, what really struck her was the fact that she had been entirely unprepared for the blow and the sheer fact that it was an ape who had managed to maim her. Granted, it was a big ape.

Vastra would never say it, nor would Jenny for that matter, but she was grateful to have met her. Granted their meeting wasn't a pleasant one what with Vastra falling into the bin bags outside Jenny's flat on the brink of hypothermia. It was not her highest point. She still didn't understand Jenny's motivation for saving her life, she wouldn't and couldn't deny that without Jenny she would have died. She had asked her months later and she simply said that it was the right thing to do. Of course the poor girl must have been terrified, it wasn't often you saw a large green woman who could quite easily kill you if not for the fact that she was very much freezing to death, but still she managed to get her into her apartment (the trip wasn't pleasant, the lucid part of Vastra was worried about being seen and the lift stank) and warm her up.

For a long time after Vastra was ashamed of herself but eventually, whilst limping her way to the flat she had become very familiar with, she realised that she didn't have the luxury of her sisters fighting alongside her nor did she have a silurian physician to mend her, so many of her gripes had come from seeking aid from a human.

Like it or not she wasn't living in the world she knew, she was living in one full of apes and she had to adapt if she wanted to continue living and, according to the Doctor, she did. So she did her best to put aside her hangups with humanity, those who knew of her in Scotland Yard noticed that she was at least trying not to be as rude as she had been, Torchwood saw the change too though she did have a better first impression from them than she did from most. Jenny didn't see a change however, either because she was too focused on what was wrong with Vastra or because Vastra knew that it was not wise to bite the hand that feeds you and tried not to get on her nerves so badly that she wouldn't be able to go back. She did get on her nerves though.

* * *

This is very much a filler chapter and I'm sorry. This was short again but I think it says everything that needed to be said in this chapter. Mostly I just wanted to pump something out because I've written and planned a few scenes that I really like but just don't fit in yet so sorry that this is a bit flat and lame it was also written very quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 3am and it was the first time in a while that Jenny had managed to get to sleep at a decent time, a rare event that had been ruined by her phone ringing with a call from an unknown number.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Who is this?"

"Jenny stop shouting, please," came a voice that was uncharacteristically meek.

"Oh my God," she replied exasperatedly. "Where are you? How did you get my number?" she was too tired to fully process something was wrong.

"Illegitimate means. Jenny look outside." She did as she was told and suddenly it clicked. It was sleeting. From the other end of the line Vastra was able to hear sounds of frantic movement, the cause of which was the human attempting to get dressed as quickly as possible whilst keeping the phone pressed to her ear.

"Jenny," she repeated, "I need you to come and get me, I'm not far." If she wasn't mistaken she sounded scared.

She looked out of her window again and saw that the weather was already worsening and she began to panic, the daft lizard had gotten herself stuck in the middle of weather she was not built to thrive in. Again.

In a voice more commanding than Vastra had ever heard before, even when she was being a particularly bad patient, she barked orders to give her directions.

It was cold out, not an unusual temperature for the time of year but she had become very concerned about the weather since Vastra. The cold and the fact that Vastra had stopped talking worried her greatly.

When she found her she was slumped against the glass of a phone box in such a way that the receiver was forced to remain against the side of her head, she didn't have the energy to hold her arm up. Her eyes were half closed and unfocused, she was fighting to stay conscious.

Jenny opened the door and worked at removing the soaking coat Vastra was wearing, it was only weighing her down at this point. She was very cold and Jenny doubted her own cold hands were helping. She removed her own coat and helped the silurian into it, she hoped that it was even just slightly warmer since she had the convenient mammalian ability to radiate heat.

Condensation had settled on Vastra's scaled face which was dabbed off with Jenny's pyjama shirt sleeve. She breathed on her hands and rubbed them together before placing them on her face in the hopes of rousing her from her semi-catatonic state. "Keep your eyes open, that's what you've got to focus on right now, you can sleep when you're warmed up."

Vastra groaned in response, it was better than nothing.

"Come on," she said as she pulled her arm around her shoulders and put her free arm around the taller woman to keep her up.

Jenny found herself taking almost all of the reptile's weight, she was surprisingly light, and she knew that this was far worse than when they had met, back then Vastra was far more animate than she was now and only allowed the human to support her out of necessity and was vocal about her unhappiness. It wasn't a case of simply getting her inside this time either, this time they were out in the open in the middle of the night with sleet beating down on them. A five minute walk had never taken so long.

"You still awake?" she asked as she practically dragged Vastra into the lift.

Another groan. She was responsive at least.

"You don't have to worry about being seen, I didn't see anyone but I don't think they would have been able to tell you're-"

"Shut up mammal," Vastra managed to say quietly.

Jenny didn't have time to say anything, the doors had opened, all she had to do now was get her into the flat.

She released the arm she was holding around her shoulders to take out her key. Her hands shook. She steadied herself and got them both inside and sat Vastra right beside the radiator before going back and closing the door.

In all her years she had never been so thankful for central heating. The coat Jenny had dressed her in was removed for her and she briefly lamented the loss of the one Jenny had left in the phone box. It was a rather nice coat she thought. Something large was draped around her and Jenny sat next to her with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"This won't help I don't make my own heat," she said eventually, if nothing else it was a clear sign that she probably wasn't at too much of a risk anymore. Despite her words she pulled what was apparently Jenny's duvet tighter around her.

"I know that, just keep it, for my peace of mind."

Vastra's head bowed forwards prompting a sharp prod from Jenny that gave her quite the start.

"I'm not sure you should nod off just yet, just to be safe."

Vastra gave her a look. "Are you alright?" Her speech was slightly sluggish, like when your tongue is numb and it's harder to form coherent sounds.

She could almost have laughed. "You're asking me that?"

"I am, yes."

"Better now that you're talking."

"And yet you so frequently tell me not to," she stumbled a bit on the word 'frequently'.

"Please don't try to be funny right now."

"Sorry."

She got up and was gone for several minutes only to return with tea for both of them. Vastra couldn't quite keep a steady hold of her mug (nor could Jenny for that matter) but the gesture was greatly appreciated and it helped loosen her cold-stiffened hands.

"You could have died," Jenny said absently, as if she were unable to fully grasp what she was saying.

"I didn't though."

"The fact remains."

"I owe you my life twice now."

"I said don't try to be funny."

"I'm not, Jenny."

After a while Vastra had warmed up enough to move far more easily than she had just over an hour prior.

Jenny felt part of her duvet on her shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"You looked tired."

"I'm not going back to sleep tonight."

"I'd guessed." Her speech, Jenny noticed, was getting better.

"You could have died," she said again.

"I didn't."

"Good."

"Jenny?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep yet?"

Jenny laughed at how small she sounded. "Yeah, come on," she helped her stand and let her sleep in her bed since she wasn't going to use it.

* * *

The following morning Jenny was glad it was a Sunday, even if she had work, however, she knew that she likely would have called in sick, in part because of her lack of sleep but mostly because she was concerned for the sake of the lizard that she had given up her bed for.

She couldn't bring herself to eat, afraid her stomach would be too weak to handle anything at the moment. She'd really worked herself up.

"You look tired."

Jenny yelped at the unexpected noise."Don't sneak up on me."

"It was hardly sneaking."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I could be." An honest answer.

"Specifics please."

"I ache, my joints are stiff." A more honest answer. She looked away and sat herself down on the sofa, her legs wanted to buckle. "I may have to request to stay a second night."

"You'll be damned lucky if I let you leave," she squeaked, cheeks reddening at how high her voice had gone.

"I can take care of myself," her voice resembled reassurance.

"Apparently not."

Vastra hissed. "I'm not a child."

"And I'm not you're carer yet here we are."

"You're in a bad mood because you haven't slept yet, perhaps you should," she forced a calm tone, she wasn't really angry or annoyed but she was conscious of her weakness with ape inflections and of Jenny's temper being significantly shortened.

"I'm fine."

"Would you rather us argue and have one of us storm out? You can have your bed back too."

"How charitable."

"I thought so."

Jenny wanted to change the subject. "Vastra."

"Yes?"

"Why were you so close last night? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you were else it all could have gone a lot worse, is something else the matter?" she said with all the professional concern your local GP should have. But Jenny was not Vastra's local GP.

"No nothing like that." She paused for a brief moment to collect her thoughts. "I was out, it started to rain, then the temperature started to get low, I wasn't sure if I could make it home and I was closer to here anyway it was the wiser choice. When I got to the phone box you found me in I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to make it here on my own, I had a better chance of survival if you brought me here than if I tried to make it on my own."

"What would you have done if I hadn't picked up my phone?"

"Tried again until I died an unfitting and humiliating death."

"You must have other people."

"This wouldn't be covered by my agreement with Scotland Yard and Torchwood is in Wales. You don't know about Torchwood by the way. They know about you," she added as an afterthought.

Jenny frowned, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. "Ah, so that what you meant by 'illegitimate means.' You could have just asked."

"It's not what you think."

"Oh?"

"I listed you as my emergency contact in case something bad happens and they're the ones who take custody of me. I didn't have your number so they found it."

"Oh."

And so the pair sat in a state of awkwardness. Jenny was part touched. She was also part annoyed that Vastra had done so without asking her first.

"I think if you didn't come then perhaps the Doctor would have come for me but I would rather not take that risk," she said mostly just to ease the atmosphere.

Jenny felt it best that they not talk about her essentially being Vastra's next-of-kin just yet. They both knew how they were and it would likely end in an argument which would hardly be beneficial since Vastra had best stay. "You've mentioned him before."

"You might like him."

"Might?"

"His personality isn't what you would call 'consistent'." It was probably a good idea not to ask what she had meant by 'consistent' as Vastra looked exhausted just thinking it.

"Are there any other doctors in your life or is it just the two of us?"

"Oh none that you need know about," she teased.

"Then I won't tell you about all the other lizard people I treat."

"Jenny," she said, changing the tone of the conversation to a more serious one quicker than what might be considered polite. "Do you have anything to eat?"

The girl looked embarrassed. "Oh, God, yes- sorry I forgot to offer you something- God you must be starving." Truly she was a terrible host. "I'll run down to the butchers. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I can't imagine I wouldn't be."

"You nearly died last night so I can." "Just stay put, don't open the curtains and don't answer the door for anyone."

"I'm not a child."

"Well I worry."

"Get some rest when you come back."

"I'm not a child," she echoed before heading to her room to get changed.

* * *

I'm conflicted about this chapter.

Pros-  
• long  
Cons-  
• It's getting really boring having Vastra being in need of Jenny's help, like I know the whole pretence of this is that she's a doctor and offers all the help Vastra really needs but its getting so boring oh my god  
• Its too slow and too fast at the same time especially since I have a couple of things planned  
• Both of them are really passive in this chapter

Tbh I just needed to post this already because it was getting on my nerves I need a beta to put up with my bullshit. Sorry I know my notes are really informal and whiny.

Also shout out to the people who left really great reviews they really make me happy and boost my confidence I'm so glad you're enjoying this!


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny's house phone rang approximately fifteen minutes after she left, and it rang for a while before Vastra decided to answer, if only to stop it ringing.

"Hello?" she said sounding unsure, she wasn't sure if she should have answered it, but it was getting on her nerves. Plus, she forgot that picking it up meant she had to respond.

"Good you answered. Wasn't sure if you would. You really shouldn't have, what if this wasn't me?"

She wasn't going to answer that. "You just left."

"Relax, I thought I should let you know I'm going to be out for a while, I forgot the local is closed."

"Don't do too much for my sake."

"Shut up," she said good-naturedly. "I need to buy something anyway. Okay, I'm getting on the bus, bye." The call ended and Vastra put the handset back down, and resigned herself to being left alone for a while. She turned on Jenny's TV, she would never admit it, but she found she had a soft spot for human entertainment. Silurians had similar things, but not nearly on the same scale. It awed her that apes had an entire industry devoted to it, and so much money came from it. She discovered that the medium was actually rather enjoyable.

Soon enough though, she became bored and decided to look around. She had a feel for the place already - from visiting so many times before, but she had never been there alone. She thought she caught sight of some books on reptiles in Jenny's bedroom, but she couldn't be certain since, as Jenny was intent on reminding her, she had nearly died.

She stood outside Jenny's bedroom with the door closed. She was worried going in would be an invasion of privacy, it was true that she had done far worse things, but not to anyone she knew. Plus, Jenny was an important asset - more than that, she was just plain important.

Maybe she could just ask her when she came back, that way she wouldn't have done anything wrong, and Jenny couldn't get upset with her. It was genius.

But still.

She was curious. She didn't really know much about the wildlife in this time and it interested her. It also upset her, but that was besides the point, things had changed whilst she was asleep and it was only sensible to know about the world. She also wanted to know why Jenny had been reading up on reptiles.

Vastra must have been lost in thought for quite a while, as she remained rooted to the spot until she heard Jenny unlock the door. She hadn't realised just how much her legs hurt until she snapped out of her state, she regretted standing for so long.

"Sorry I took so long, queuing is absolute Hell in London, everywhere is always crowded, I guess you wouldn't know because you don't shop, but-" she stopped talking and frowned when Vastra appeared from the hallway. "Were you in my room?"

"No, I was outside it," she saw no reason to lie, she hadn't done anything wrong after all.

Jenny still frowned and put her bags on the kitchen countertop. "Why?" she asked as she took out what she had bought. Meat mostly.

She took one of the packets of uncooked beef and opened it, she was hungry enough to not make a comment about cows not being part of her typical diet. If she weren't so used to the Silurian's... 'eccentricities', Jenny would have been disturbed by the fact that she ate it raw. "You were reading about reptiles."

Jenny fumbled and turned a light shade of pink. Was she embarrassed? "Well, when you started coming to me whenever something was wrong... you aren't human you know? I'm not exactly trained to deal with lizards, I'm not a vet."

"Are you implying I'm an animal?" she asked with faux-offense.

"No, it's just that... I'm probably the first human who's had to play doctor to one of you."

"Don't sell yourself short my dear, you haven't been 'playing doctor' at all."

Jenny raised a brow. "'My dear'? What are you, eighty?"

"Close."

"What?" She honestly wasn't sure if she was joking, she'd said it so deadpan.

"I'm probably only in my sixties at most but still, fairly close."

'Only'- how long did they live for? On second thought, she didn't want to know. "God."

"What?"

"You're really that old?"

Vastra couldn't understand why she was questioning her. "Why? Do I look younger?"

"You're a lizard, I can't really tell."

"Then why are you surprised?"

"It's just a bit of a shock."

"I'm not old, just so you know."

"You're sixty!"

"At most."

"You don't keep track?"

"We don't celebrate our hatching like you celebrate your births."

"That's sad."

"That's anthropocentric."

"You really don't keep count?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Strange."

Jenny could only roll her eyes. "I got you something by the way, consider it a hatching-day gift."

"It's probably not the day I hatched."

"Let's just say it is then," she said and took out a box from one of the bags and pushed it towards her. "It's an electric blanket, I thought you might need it, since it's getting colder."

Vastra didn't say anything for a while, Jenny would have been worried she'd done something wrong and upset her, if not for the softness in her eyes.

"I figured that since I was already there-" She stopped talking when Vastra hugged her. It was awkward and Vastra was altogether too rigid, like she didn't quite know what to do, but it wasn't altogether unwelcome or unpleasant. Jenny hugged her back and patted between her shoulders. She felt short.

"This is the correct procedure, isn't it? This is what apes do?" Her joints hurt.

"Kind of."

"When do I let go of you?"

"A good fifteen seconds ago."

"Right." She released her and found that she was smiling quite involuntarily despite the pain she was feeling thanks to the movement. "Thank you."

"Has nobody ever gotten you a present?"

"Of course they have, but not for no reason."

"I was being nice."

"Are you this nice to all of your patients?"

"You're my friend right now."

"Thank you," she said again.

"I can't believe I let you hug me, after watching you eat raw meat."

She shrugged and winced at the pain the movement caused her. "You've set my bones after I've eaten a person."

"I have?"

"You don't sound surprised."

She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her tired eyes. "I know." Her life, she thought, had taken quite the odd turn, for her to be almost completely unfazed by the fact that her friend ate people, then again said friend was a large humanoid lizard, who could probably tear her in two if she wanted.

"You take my diet rather well."

"It comes with the territory."

"You taste similar to your ancestors, our engineering really has lasted," she said casually, opening another packet. Jenny was a curious thing, most of her kind probably wouldn't react to her in the same way at all.

"Engineering?" This, she was sure, was going to be interesting.

"In short, we altered your genes to make you taste better. Shortened your gestation period too. Far before my time, it was a well received initiative, or so I was told."

Jenny didn't have a response to that.

"Maybe you should get some rest, you look tired."

"I'm fine, it's too early anyway. And you're here."

"I can leave."

"No I just meant it'd be rude."

"Is this an ape custom?"

"Human," she corrected. "Manners? Kind of."

She scoffed. "'Manners'."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Humans_..." she stressed the word, earning her a narrowing of the eyes from Jenny, "...aren't typically the most polite of creatures."

"You threatened to eat me the first time we met."

"Irrelevant."

* * *

Fair warning: I'm gonna be referencing classic Who a fair bit hence Vastra mentioning Silurians genetically engineering early humans which I think is really cool since that implies human development was inadvertently a product of Silurain interference.

Also headcanon: classic Silurians have telepethy that's directly related to their third eyes, now I know modern Silurians don't have a third eye (because Silurians are among the most diverse races in the Doctor Who universe) but iguanas have third 'eye' that can only see changes in light levels so maybe Vastra-type Silurians have a vestigial form of this.

S/o to adaobi for being a really rad beta


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, Vastra woke from what was possibly the best sleep she'd had since waking up from hibernation. Jenny had taught her how to use the blanket she'd bought her, and she wondered why her own kind hadn't invented something like it.

Jenny had already left for work, that Vastra could tell before she even left the room. She wasn't sure how she felt about being left there unsupervised until she got back. Two hours later, she discovered she felt bored.

Pacing quelled her boredom for a while, she found it comforting memorising the floorplan. Soon she got fed up of that, as was the case with the television, and attempting to cook. At least, that last one meant she had to clean up - mostly because she didn't want to upset her host when she got back. Unfortunately, she couldn't get rid of the smell of burnt meat, she'd have to explain that later.

As it turned out, later was nine at night.

"You look tired."

"Thanks- is something on fire?" She looked to the kitchen, it was cleaner than when she left. "Did you burn something?"

"I cleaned it up," she explained quickly thinking it better not to make a quip about apes having better olfactory senses than initially believed.

"Christ," her tone was annoyed, but her expression was of fondness.

"I was about to leave, I waited until you got back."

"Stay as long as you think you need." Vastra had no doubt she was being sincere.

"I'm well enough, I appreciate your hospitality though."

"I'll go with you then," she said, shrugging her jacket back on.

"No you won't." Jenny thought she sounded like a parent talking to their child.

"Call me paranoid, but I did have to come find you and bring you back here a couple of nights ago."

She was going to ignore that. "You have work tomorrow."

"I won't sleep until late anyway."

She realised there was no way she could assuage her. "Fine."

"I'll get you a coat, it won't fit right, but I'm sure you'll find yourself a replacement." She returned from her room with a hooded coat draped over one arm and a scarf in the other.

"You'll be fine without that."

"It's for you."

"I don't-"

"Generate heat?" she finished for her, earning her a semi-annoyed look from Vastra. "I know. Someone's bound to see you at this hour, this covers most of your face."

* * *

Jenny adjusted the scarf for what was, by Vastra's count, the seventh time. It was beginning to get on her nerves, making her restless and paranoid. Vastra rolled her eyes beneath her hood."I look ridiculous."

"Looking ridiculous is preferable to looking like an alien."

"I'm not-"

"_I know_," Vastra didn't appreciate her tone, "but they wouldn't." Jenny heard a muffled huff. "Don't make a face."

"You can't even see my face!"

"I can still tell." Vastra muttered something about apes that prompted Jenny to jab her elbow in her side. "Come on, we should be able to take the underground."

"What? No."

"It's fast and barely anyone will be there."

"Must we?"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Look, it's not to far from here, suck it up."

Vastra sulked, Jenny was right, if she was alone she would have made the journey on foot. It was fairly easy to get from place to place without being seen, if you knew what you were doing, but with Jenny in tow she was forced to admit that it was probably the best decision. She still didn't like it.

Vastra was silent until they were in an almost-empty carriage, Jenny had assumed she was just still sulking. "It was the building of the London Underground that made me wake up," she said in a hushed tone in case anyone was listening, which they weren't.

Jenny turned to face her in full. "What? That must've been over a century ago."

"Yes, that sounds about right," she sounded pensive.

"But you're not that old." Technically, she was old, by Jenny's standards at least (humanity's standards in general really), even without the sixty-five million or so years of dormancy.

"I didn't wake up immediately." Vastra bridged her fingers under her chin, she didn't think anyone would notice that her hands weren't green because she was wearing gloves. "When you apes - sorry - people were digging they must have compromised our power supply, we had a backup of course, but it seems that too was compromised," she sighed. "The reserves were divided amongst us, unfortunately it didn't last long in the scheme of things. The system was programmed to keep the most senior of us alive." If Jenny wasn't mistaken she thought she sounded like she felt guilty. "To preserve power, life support for each of them was turned off one by one, when I was the last one left it woke me up, it would have been wasteful to have let me die after keeping me alive for so long, I suppose. This is just what I was told when the Doctor found me, it makes sense."

"And here you are."

"And here I am."

"Are you okay?"

"Now... yes, then... not so much. UNIT had been monitoring us, the entire colony too. Imagine how it would feel waking up surrounded by hostile primitives. The Doctor still hasn't quite forgiven me for attacking them."

"You don't seem to have a good opinion of them."

"They blew up a defenceless colony after they surrendered!" Jenny shushed her. "They were scared, their hibernation had only just ended, the only reason they haven't done the same to mine is because it's below this city." They did, in fairness, attempt to infect humanity with a deadly disease in order to take the planet back for themselves. What Jenny didn't know wouldn't kill her she supposed.

"We're not all bad."

"No, you're not," she agreed.

"We're nearly there," she said shortly after the announcement said they were approaching the next stop.

The rest of the journey, from leaving the station - trying to look exactly unlike a human trying to smuggle out a lizard woman predating human history - to approaching the building Vastra was currently squatting in, was filled with little more than small talk mostly about Jenny's work.

Confident nobody was looking their way she pulled the scarf down. "Come with me."

"Where?"

She took her wrist and lead her inside."Come with me," she repeated. "You could see what I do, you could help me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I could take you under my wing as it were."

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Just follow me," she said as they walked, Jenny's wrist still in hand so she had very little choice, she was surprised that she was met with little resistance from the human.

Jenny was less than impressed with Vastra's living arrangements. "You live like this?"

She shrugged, a gesture Jenny felt since her wrist still hadn't been released. "I don't require the comforts you do."

"And you want me to live like this too?"

"No of course not," she sounded offended at the very notion. "With you I could live in one place."

"How?"

"Under the pretense of you living alone as you do now."

Her curiosity had been piqued. "Go on."

"I could train you, you'd be useful."

"Useful?"

"Yes." Her expression was wistful, as if she were thinking about a thousand possibilities at once. "I trust you, I think it would work," at her hopeful tone Jenny did too briefly. "Think about it, you're already skilled in medicine and you care about my well being, just as I do yours." Consciously or not Vastra gently squeezed her wrist. "You have potential for such a small thing too."

"And what about how often you get yourself hurt? I'd rather not get into the state you do."

"As loathe as I am to admit it, I am only one person, I'm good, but even I have my limitations. If I had someone to rely on, I imagine the both of us would come out relatively unscathed." If she wasn't mistaken, she was sure she saw her smirk. "There are people in this world, who have questions that require answers and can afford the means."

"The means being you?"

"And you, if you accept my offer."

"I won't give up the life I have to go galavanting about with you."

"I'm not asking you to."

"I... fine. Only because I'm curious. And this place is a dump, you need better." It wasn't wholly untrue, but really, she didn't even have a proper bed here. She let go of her. Honestly, she didn't expect her to agree so easily, let alone agree at all.

"Excellent! I'll make the arrangements."

"Hold up. Under the condition I can back out whenever."

"Yes, yes, fine." Was she even paying attention? " Will you be alright getting home?"

"I'll be fine, I don't have to sneak about like you do. Take care of yourself alright?"

"I don't need to now."

* * *

Filler and dialogue :/ at least something is happening now

Thanks to adobis for beta-ing

Reviews are always rad!


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny had to admit Vastra's connections worked fast, whether or not that was a good thing was anybody's guess. It was a strange experience, she hadn't thought about moving, she was quite comfortable in her affordable small-ish apartment. She wasn't exactly looking forward to sharing a living space, she hadn't done that since she was at university, even then she didn't spend much time there, she could not say she enjoyed the state the people she had lived with in the campus accomodation left their living space and found she could take care of herself rather well alone, even going so far to ask parents to help her pay rent for the flat, the one she was now about to leave, until she could support herself. Now that she thought about it she missed her parents, or the idea of then at least.

It didn't take long for all her things to be boxed and hauled into an inconspicuous white moving van, at least she kept things in their proper place, if she hadn't the whole process would have taken far longer. She was thankful she never really made friends with her neighbours, so she didn't have to answer any questions about the sudden move.

One of the men in charge approached her. "Our mutual friend never told us why she asked us to do this."

"I'm not exactly sure why either," she admitted, looking at the apartment even more bare than the day she arrived and far cleaner.

"She tell you to say that?" he was only half joking.

"Would you be surprised?"

"I don't think anyone would be."

"Do you know where I'm going?" That was a disturbing question to have to ask, she hadn't thought about where she might be headed until then, all she knew was that the property would be in her name and Vastra would also be living there. Jenny, what have you gotten yourself into? Strangely enough she was finding it hard to criticize the decision with any serious conviction.

"Not far, said she didn't want you to have to find another job."

"How considerate," she said dryly.

He chuckled, it was low and throaty. "Do you talk to her like that? I've never properly spoken to her, but I reckon if I did she'd bite my head off."

"Literally. How do you know her?"

"Every so often she turns up at the Yard with someone on the wanted list, sometimes not, saying that she 'can't eat this one'," he shuddered, "and leaves them with us. Better than dropping some traumatized crime lord at the local station like she did before."

"You're joking."

"I wish. Gotta feel bad for whoever handled that paperwork."

"None of you seem affected by her... y'know... ailment," it wasn't the best word choice but it was better than green scalyness.

He smiled, kinder than she thought suit his face, fully understanding what she meant. "Most of the people here haven't actually seen her, she likes her privacy."

"At least she keeps herself hidden."

"Not from you, civvy."

"Not a civilian anymore, sir." She crossed her arms and frowned at the spot her sofa used to be. "I didn't think Scotland Yard dealt with stuff like her, I thought it was out of your jurisdiction."

"Officially yes, but with aliens becoming a more regular occurrence, it's worth us having at least some weight to throw around." Jenny could hardly believe this was a conversation she was having. She decided not to point out that Vastra was not, in fact, an alien. "Plus, she likes to get involved with 'ape affairs', says it's better than leaving it to us. Still, we can hardly complain, she's done a fair bit of good."

Her frown deepened, slightly agitated at the fact that she'd never been told any of this before. Of course, she understood why her friend had kept quiet about it, but that understanding did little to comfort her. "Is that why you've all let her be for so long?"

"As long as she isn't causing harm to anyone who doesn't deserve it and keeps herself under-wraps we see no reason to intervene. She's got powerful friends too."

"What about me? Can't imagine your lot were too happy about her being so chummy with someone like me."

"She kept quiet about you, wasn't until the other day that we found out that she was coming to you for medical attention. Apparently, someone was saying that we ought to take you in for questioning, she said, and I quote, that she'd 'hunt us all down like the vermin we are,' if we tried to take you into custody."

She rolled her eyes reflexively. "God, she's dramatic." And, as it happened, very protective. She found herself quite liking the fact that Vastra was protective of her.

"Name's Abberline by the way, felt a bit rude me knowing yours and you not knowing mine."

"Got a first name to go with that?"

"Frederick."

She replied without thinking. "Parents hate you?" She slapped a hand over her mouth, as if trying to halt the tactless remark even after it had been said. Vastra must have been rubbing off on her. She must have been turning red with embarrassment and his laughter wasn't helping, he was being incredibly unprofessional.

At least he didn't seem upset, quite the contrary. "Just call me by my surname then, or Inspector, whichever you prefer."

"I am so sorry. Inspector. Sir. Sorry."

"Hard to see why she latched onto you- no offense meant, you don't seem the sort she'd like."

He had a point, she'd admit that. "None taken."

"So, how do exactly did you meet her?"

"I don't think she'd want me to talk about that." In truth she knew she wouldn't want her to talk about it. "She was a bit of a brat though, still is."

"Are you sure you're her friend?"

"Someone has to be."

* * *

Idk why it took me so long to update I've just been tired and lazy I might post some oneshots to compensate for that and the fact that this is short and a bit shit. I keep saying it but I do have plans and its gonna get really nice I promise.

Reviews are super appreciated even send prompts or whatever I'll probably do them


	8. Chapter 8

Unlike Jenny, who onky seemed to suffer calm (and completely understandable) apprehension, Vastra was manic. Had she any hair she'd be pulling it out from the roots. Instead of yanking mammalian fur from atop her head she reverted to being wound tighter than a twisted elastic band like the ones Jenny would tie her hair up with. She paced too, making those around her worry that the elastic band would break and take out an eye.

While pacing she realised she should have stayed there alone for a week or so to get used to the place, she was very concious of her part-instictive part-habitual twitching and hissing that she though she'd managed to overcome. She was sure she'd be fine once she got used to the new scents and tastes.

Her pacing was beginning to become less of an irritation and more of a real inconvenience to the Scotland Yard officials, who weren't officially in the house they hadn't officially provided for the Silurian that they didn't officially know about and didn't officially exist. It was a good thing Vastra, even before hibernation, didn't have many qualms doing things outside of official business.

One of the things troubling her was the fact that Jenny had agreed so quickly. She worried that she, like herself, hadn't considered the different ways the pair of them lived in the spontinaity of both the suggestion and Jenny's surprising agreement. She was still struggling with the fact that she had agreed to this. In her own language she asked herself, "What am I doing?" It must have just sounded like incoherent annoyed hissing. From what she knew about human culture it was rude to speak in a language those around you couldn't understand and she couldn't honestly say she cared if these people thought she was rude.

"How long is this going to take?" she asked in English not directed at anyone in particular.

To her surprise she actually got an answer. "We don't usually move aliens into permanent housing. We're not used to facilitating a _human _civilian living with said alien," said one of the ones not in uniform in a tone Vastra didn't appreciate in the slightest.

"This, as you should have been briefed, isn't permanent," 'and I'm not an alien,' whe neglected to add. So few apes acknowledged the fact that she too waw a terrestrial being. "And I believe I asked how long this is going to take, not _why _it is taking so long."

"Miss Flint is on her way- you do realise you'll be under observation, don't you?"

"You do realise authority on this matter is being given to Torchwood, don't you?"

* * *

Super short but I'm in the process of transferring the next chapter from paper to word so hopefully that will make up for the shittiness and shortness of this chapter as well as the delay in updating. God this is a slow burner.


	9. Chapter 9

Contrary to Vastra's initial stresses, the transition went far more smoothly than either of them had anticipated, though this was probably to do with the fact that the two rarely saw each other. Most nights, Vastra was out doing who-knows-what who-knows-where for she never elaborated on her nightly activities and Jenny didn't ask. When Vastra wasn't out Jenny was either working late or simply just difficult to talk to.

Ironically, Vastra hadn't returned with an injury of any sort since they had begun living together, and they had been together for some weeks now, the very purpose of their co-habitation was so that the only person she trusted enough to take care of her was at her beck and call- no, she thought, that made her sound like the help. It was so she had someone she trusted within reach, someone actually in London rather than miles away in Wales. She wouldn't voice any ulterior motives regarding her growing worry for the human since her involvement with her.

On the rare occasions that they did have the chance to interact properly, Vastra felt the need to hold her tongue for fear of upsetting Jenny, she knew she could have backed out at any time and while she didn't want that at all she especially didn't want it to be because she had said or done the wrong thing.

"Are you settling in well?" Vastra asked after Jenny had eaten her dinner. She didn't comment on its lack of nutritional value.

"Better than you I think."

Puzzled, Vastra pressed her, "What do you mean?"

"You look like someone's rammed a rod up your arse." Vastra looked appalled. "No offence, I just meant you look a bit stressed."

At her words she attempted to relax, or at least give off the illusion of relaxation.

"Better, not by much mind you."

"Jenny, this isn't what I had intended to talk about."

"And I suppose you didn't really want to talk about how I'm settling in."

"No that is something I am interested in, your happiness here is important to me, it wouldn't be productive to have you here and be dissatisfied with your state of affairs."

"Vastra, not to be rude or anything but I've had a long day and expect another one tomorrow," she really didn't mean to come off as rude and it showed.

"Sorry." Vastra scratched her forehead - a very human gesture that she herself didn't pick up on. "Before, when you took me home, when I suggested you live with me..."

"Long day, Vastra, 'nother one tomorrow."

"Yes, sorry." If she weren't so intent on getting to bed, Jenny might have said something about her apologising twice in under a minute. "I said I'd like to train you."

"Getting lonely out at night?"

Yes. "No, the weather will soon get even colder, it would make sense to have, well, a companion of sorts to support me if the temperature proves to give me a disadvantage. I'm sure we wouldn't want a repeat of the dustbin incident."

"Or the phonebox incident," Jenny said with a little more seriousness.

"Oh no, something like that is bound, I'm sure, to happen again," she said more to herself than Jenny. Better not to ask her what she meant if she wanted to go to bed with enough time to get a decent night of sleep.

"Anyway, I did say okay, I'm not expecting to stay forever and not for free."

She nearly asked why not. "That's all I wanted to say, go get some rest, I have things to do, I'll be back before you come back tomorrow."

Jenny smiled and Vastra saw just how tired she was.

She waited until Jenny went into her room (Vastra thought it odd that she'd picked the smaller one, leaving the master bedroom) before wrapping up warm in clothes Jenny had gotten for her after a shorter than usual work day, amazingly it all fit quite well. She had a good eye.

Vastra headed to a room near the back of the house that she kept locked on the ground floor, she had expected Jenny to at least mention it or ask what was inside, she was a perceptive girl. Eventually it occurred to her that Jenny was only being respectful of her privacy.

The sound of the door unlocking was more of an unpleasant crack, that reminded her of the way Jenny would sometimes cause her knuckles to make when her hands became stiff, rather than a satisfying click.

It occurred to her that she should have put her coat on after she equipped her sword and scabbard. In the warmer months, it was going to be increasingly difficult to hide a weapon since large-head-ridge-and-scale-concealing coats weren't the norm.

In truth, she didn't have a very good reason for going out, she wasn't hungry and nobody had gotten in touch with her about any strange goings on that might be of any interest to her. Speaking of which, Jack hadn't contacted her in a while either, probably because he was well aware of her new living arrangements and didn't want to bother her since even he could tell that the whole thing caused her more stress than she'd have liked. She wished he did.

Actually, no. After leaving and walking for a while she realised that no, she didn't want to interact with Jack, not with the possibility of him meeting Jenny so high. Not that she didn't like Jack, he just had a very long history (and doubtless an even longer future) of managing to bed nigh on anyone or anything. Americans. She just didn't think a man who had managed to get almost all of his friends killed and facilitated the death of his own grandson was quite right for Jenny. Though, admittedly, she supposed the end did justify the means.

* * *

Jenny didn't sleep immediately, she usually didn't. The move was oddly easy. The building was conveniently close to a bus route that could take her to the surgery in a little under half-an-hour. The only difference that she could really feel was the size of the house and the slightly higher frequency with which she saw Vastra. That, and the fact that when she did see her she was in perfectly good health.

It was strange that it was so much easier to talk to her when something ailed her. Of course, she was glad that she had been doing so well, it was just odd for her to see her without so much as a pulled muscle. She felt a similar way whenever she saw one of her patients out on the street, the biggest difference was that they hadn't built an entire friendship on one relying on the other for medical help.

Obviously she had other friends, the kind that weren't technically millions of years old, she saw them semi-regularly, less since getting mixed up with a certain big green break from the norm, who was now rapidly becoming a very large part of the norm. It wasn't that she didn't love and cherish her friends, but knowing that not only were they not alone in the universe (a fact proven every Christmas in recent years), they weren't alone on the very planet they called home, had made her a little distant.

With a louder than necessary sigh - more of a huff really - Jenny resigned herself to sleep, after all she did have another long day ahead of her, if she didn't force rest, she would have stayed awake longer wondering just what Vastra intended to train her in.

* * *

Euuugh sorry I know I said I'd post this quickly but I've been all over the place recently and I've been binging on reading twelve/missy fics since the finale I am disgusting. I even have a prompt I've been working on from thetighttux (though that was meant to be about opium but dear god that got away from me) that I should really have finished ages ago :/.

Sorry for the wait and this chapter being kind of dull I've really being trying to make their senses of humour kind of shine through in this fic it was kind of the point but I haven't I'd like Jenny to have more deadpan flat humour and snark and Vastra to try and be clever but bleh.

Super big thanks to adaobis for being a mad rad beta

Reviews are super appreciated


End file.
